


IV

by posey11



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Anonymous:  Allison/Lydia + Fluff and cuddles, also first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IV

Allison never minded that she was "the protector" in her relationship with Lydia. In fact, she loved how Lydia curled up next to her when they were in bed together. Lydia would come over on lazy Sundays and they'd lay there, not even bothering to kick off their shoes, just staring up at the ceiling while Allison absentmindedly played with Lydia's hair.

Lydia loved being taken care of, she loved the feeling of being with someone as strong as Allison. They could be with each other and enjoy the silence; being with her was freeing. They'd never gone beyond holding hands as of yet. She was waiting for Allison to make the first move and vice versa.

She quickly sat up and threw Allison's arms off her when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Someone's coming!" She whispered hurriedly and fixed her hair. Despite her being affectionate with Allison when they were out of the house or at school, she didn't want Allison's parents to ever see them showing affection towards each other. Lydia explained that she didn't want to seem rude, and Allison respected that.

Mrs. Argent peeked into Allison's bedroom, "Girls, dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks, Mom," Allison replied and stood up once she heard her walk back downstairs. "You've gotta get a grip," Allison said and giggled.

"Shut up!" Lydia laughed. "I don't want her or your dad to see me in bed with you. They'd kick me out or something."

She walked around to the other side of the bed and stood in front of the other girl, "Trust me, that is not going to happen."

Lydia looked up and smiled at her in that way that made Allison melt. She gathered enough courage to finally go through with it, grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her. This surprised Lydia, but she kissed her back.

Allison felt the butterflies in her stomach go wild, but in the greatest way possible. She eventually relaxed and was able to enjoy finally kissing her girlfriend for the fist time.

They broke apart and a blush had crept up on both their faces.

"We should probably go now," Allison said and chuckled while wiping Lydia's light pink lip gloss off her face.

Lydia cleared her throat, obviously still not over her first kiss with Allison, "Yeah, definitely."

Not being able to look at her just yet, she said, "That was nice," and quickly kissed her again and ran downstairs.


End file.
